1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component connecting terminal for mounting a screw terminal-type electronic component, particularly a screw terminal-type capacitor, on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small capacitors are mounted with their lead terminals directly soldered to the printed pattern on a printed circuit board. A "printed circuit board" is an insulated board on which an electrical circuit including electronic components is wired in the form of copper foil lines. When it is attempted to connect a large capacitor having screw terminals to a printed circuit board by screwing, the portions of the printed circuit board at which the screws are tightened crack because the circuit board has insufficient strength. As a result, there are instances where the capacitor falls off the printed circuit board. In order to prevent such an accident from occurring, ordinarily the screw terminal-type capacitor is screwed down on a separate mounting frame, the mounting frame is secured to the printed circuit board, and an electrical circuit is constructed by making a connection to the wiring copper foil on the printed circuit board by means of connecting wires.
Since the screw terminal-type capacitor is large in size and weight, it is difficult to directly mount the capacitor on the printed circuit board by screwing, as mentioned above. In the case where the capacitor is screwed down on the separate frame and the frame is attached to the printed circuit board, the capacitor terminals and the electrical circuit on the printed circuit board cannot be soldered. Consequently, connecting wires for connecting the terminals and the circuit are required, the assembly operation necessitates labor, and automation of assembly of the printed wiring circuit is impaired.